


El calor de la sangre...

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre topo busca hombres resistentes con los cuales reproducirse @_@</p>
            </blockquote>





	El calor de la sangre...

**Author's Note:**

> ok esto es una locura compartida un pedido de una noche singular con Evian por una oreja y Desty por otra...yo como siempre me ofrezco a realiza fic algo cortijos o one-shots para satisfacer a mi queridicima amiga Evian...esta era una idea que rondaba..apresirada por el ciber mundo de la niña je  
> so qui lo traigo espero les guste y no me linchen....

Titulo: El Calor De La Sangre...  
Autor: My Self  
Beta: NO TIENE POR QUE ME APURA LA IMPACIENCIA JEJE  
Fandoom: supernatural  
Rating: NC-18  
Resumen: un hombre topo busca hombres resistentes con los cuales reproducirse...  
Género: Slash (Dean/Sam)  
Warnings: pregnet man...  
Declaimer. los personajes no son míos, y me encantaría que lo sean pero no.*triste*  
Extencion: 3 cap definitivo...  
Dedicados: DEDICADO A EVIAN QUE EN UNA MAESTRA DEL PORNWINCHI Y J2 QUE YO NO LE LLEGO NI A LOS TALONES CON LAS IDEAS QUE SURGEN DE ESA CABECITA LOCA JAJAJA

 

 

cap 1

 

 

Una cacería en colorado tenia a los winchester, rastreando a un hombre topo que esta secuestrando hombres de 27 años por toda la zona desértica, y dejando los cuerpos mutilados por todo el lugar... en zona turista...

 

Es de noche y Sam esta seguro que se perdieron, ese ultimo rastro desapareció a mirad de la nada simplemente se hizo humo en la nada, pero Dean sabia bien donde estaban ya que Jhon le hizo aprender las constelaciones cuando era pequeño, estuvo un mes para identificarlas todas sin recurrir a la ayuda de su padre, pero Sam no le cree una palabra

 

Están cerca de una enorme roca que les tapa la visión periférica, Dean habla y habla sobre lo que sabe del tipejo y que el muy bastardo drogaba a sus víctimas con una especie de afrodisiaco, pero antes de que le hicieran efecto los mataba, río pensando, que en realidad se daba cuenta de que no eran su tipo, Dean se detuvo un momento.... esperaba una contestación de Sam pero nunca llego..

 

Volteo apuntando a todo lados y Sam ya no estaba, grito su nombre y maldijo por estar distraído y no escuchar ningún ruido, nada que le alertara que Sam estaba siendo raptado...

 

En un cueva subterránea Sam se despertaba mareado, no podía mover las manos y las piernas estaba atado en una especie de mesa hecha con un tronco, con el torso apoyado en esta y sus piernas agarradas de las patas de la misma, los brazos estirados frente de el, en una posición bastante extraña pero le costaba pensar, enfocarse, el porque estaba asi y alli... le ardía todo y los olores en ese lugar terroso y húmedo le llamaban mas la atencion, exitandole, no sabia por que hasta que escucho la vos...

 

Era algo áspera y chillona a la vez, y le hablaba sucio y le estaba poniendo mas cachondo... cuando sintió un pinchazo agudo en el brazo, todo le dio vueltas, otro pinchazo agudo a la altura del abdomen que le atravesó por completo, cuando la aguja se retiro y la garras de la bestia topo le empezaron a acariciar, le lastimaban la piel ....

 

Pensaba que lo mataría ahora pero no, solo le quito la ropa... si no se equivocaba, estaba mareado y extasiado; no pudo evitar mover su trasero contra la bestia que se sonrío, le acaricio las nalgas apretadoras y Sam soltó un jadeo ronco de puro gusto, no sabia que quería esa cosa con el pero quería que le tocaran mas...necesitaba inesperadamente le tocaran mas.

 

Escucho un gruñido potente en su oreja y sintió en su rostro un jadeo horriblemente apestoso, que le hizo voltear la cara para no olerlo, cuando escucho un machete cercenar una cabeza y el caer de algo pesado, un liquido caliente y grueso le cayo encima asqueandolo...

 

 

\- ¡¡¡¡Sam!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Sammy estas bien???!!!- grito sacándole el cuerpo fétido de encima de un empujón...  
\- ¿Dean..?-soltó en un jadeo sugestivo y exhalado...  
\- ¿¿¿Sam???-  
\- Ahhhh si si...- soltó dejando caer la cabeza en el tronco lleno de sangre tibia cuando Dean le toco los muslos subiéndole el pantalón...  
\- ¿¿Sam?? dios que te hizo..???-  
\- Nada... que lastima...-protesto con un puchero..  
\- Como que dijiste...- enarco las cejas mirándolo aun mas extrañado..  
\- Solo me pincho … y me rasguño... ahí....-señalando con la miranda su espalda.  
\- Donde???- le reviso el brazo y la espalda tanto como el abdomen y lo que escucho le erizo los vellos del cuerpo...  
\- Ahhh!!! si!! Dean.... ahi!!!-Sam no dejaba de gemir a cada contacto...

 

Dean lo miro tomándolo de la quijada para mirarle de frente cuando, los ojos de Sammy prácticamente estaban desorbitados y rojos de la droga afrodisiaca, es cuerpo de Sam temblaba y tenia una erección de mil demonios, le costo ponerle los pantalones, y los gemidos que soltó Sam en su oído cuando tomo el miembro de su hermanito y lo metió como pudo en sus vaqueros termino por ponerle cachondo.. dios que no podía gemir así y no empalmarse, nadie en su sano juicio podría....

 

Lo cargo en sus espaldas y salio de la cueva por una entrada de la mina woodson, miro el cielo y supo por donde estaba el impala, todo el camino sintiendo la erección desalmada de su hermanito entre sus nalgas y el con la propia, cargando el peso lánguido de Sam por medio desierto fue condenadamente difícil, mas que una centena de vampiros con su cuello en la mira.

 

Meterlo al impala fue un trabajo extra y sacarlo le corto aun mas...la mirada de Sam le recoria el cuerpo y su boca entre abierta dando la expresión mas erótica, que todos sus años de camareras y polvos magistrales no le llegaban a los talones...

 

Sam estaba agitado y sonrojado, el pecho le bajaba y le subía muy rápido y la erección no bajaba, habían pasado horas desde que llegaron al hotel, el le vigilaba desde la otra punta de la habitación sus propios vaqueros le dolían y la mirada de Sammy en el llamándolo le estaban matando.

 

Salio de la habitación y llamo a Bobby, le comento la situacional espantosa y Bobby dijo riendo a carcajadas, que eso se arreglaba con un buen polvo o mejor dos y que le contratara una prostituta para mermar el asunto, colgó el teléfono y miro a todos lados... el pueblo estaba a dos millas de allí y solo había una gasolinera enfrente del hotel no había ni una chica en kilómetros y menos de ese tipo...

 

Entro frustrado a la habitación, rascándose la nuca con fuerza y Sammy le llamaba con la vos perdida en suplicas, no se creía lo que haría por su hermano... el parecía no saldría de ese estado si no tenia sexo y el no sabia si era capas de llegar a tanto...

 

Tal vez si le hacia una paja era suficiente... caería dormido y el asunto quedaría mermado... se coloco a los pies de la cama y Sam le miraba con codicia, el menor estiro sus brazos invitando a Dean a acercarse y abrasarlo.

 

\- Dean por favor....tocame....-Dean trago en seco, esas palabra le habían puesto mas duro aun..  
\- Ya Sammy yo me encargo de esto, solo no me mates en la mañana, ok?-  
\- Si Dean ..... ven...... abrasarme...- pidió, rogó con la boca entre abierta y lamiéndose los labios..  
\- Dios....-exclamo sosteniéndose la boca para no decir una burrada y se le acerco

 

Coloco su rodilla muy cerca de la entrepierna presionado la zona, sacando un jadeo erótico de Sammy y dejando que los brazos de Sam le acerquen, no sabia como empezar eso, pero Sam no estuvo con titubeos como el y le beso con desespero, Dean frunció el ceño, era muy raro todo eso. Su hermanito pequeño, excitado de ese modo comiéndole al boca de esa manera cuando por fin todo su peso se dejo caer sobre Sam, este gimió sonoramente en la boca de Dean, y a Dean se le quemaron todos los fusibles de la cabeza....y que era su hermanito, que era un tipo y solo le quedo en claro lo calientes que estaban ambos...

 

La ropa voló entre tirones y jalones desesperados, Dean ya no pensaba, tocaba a Sam y este se revolvía debajo de el, tomo la prominente erección de Sam y la bombeo con ganas, el castaño no contenía su vos y la lujuria por esa mano ruda firme y caliente que le acariciaba hacia que la cabeza le de vueltas, perdiendo noción del tiempo y del lugar donde estaba, la colonia de Dean le inundaba las fosan nasales y le desbocaban el corazón.

 

Sus bocas no se despegaron un segundo, la saliva corría por sus barbillas y Sam se sostenía de Dean como podía; todo el cuerpo le ardía y temblaba ante el tacto de su hermano mayor...las manos de Dean le dejaron de cada lado marcas de dedos, moretones que no se desaparecerían fácilmente...

 

Cuando las piernas de Sammy subían por su cadera, preseleccionarla y empujando hacia el, Dean tomo una bocanada enorme de aire en un intento de pensar, un segundo, pero Sam no le dejaba, se precipito contra la garganta de Dean saboreando la piel que rodeaba la nuez, la mordisqueaba cortándole el aliento al rubio que desesperado por mas contacto embestía contra la erección de Sam...que gemía desesperado.

 

Dean tenia que controlarse o no se perdonaría jamas hacerle daño a Sammy, se separo de su hermano abruptamente, jalando fuerte los brazos del mismo para zafarse del agarre y se fue al baño, Sam empezó llamarle desesperado el tenia que encontrar algo.... lo que sea que le ayude en esta situación...

 

Reviso los dos gabinetes del baño tirando todo los frascos y pomos y botellas de desinfectante, todo caía al suelo y allí quedaban, revolvió mirando atento cada uno de los frascos hasta que encontró un pequeño pomo de lubricante de melón, ¿¿¿melón en serio??? pensó Dean extrañado, pero la vos de Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos y volvió al cuarto...

 

Lo que se encontró le hizo estremecer y un fuerte pinchazo en la punta de su miembro, le alboroto por completo, ya que se estiro mas si era posible; Sammy se masturbaba y acariciaba la entrada de su propio cuerpo, llamándolo con la mirada fija en el, los ojos rojos por la droga que se reusaba a dejarle...

 

Se acerco de nuevo y quito las manos del menor suavemente y Sam le rodeo el cuello para besarle mas... Dean rocío el lubricante a frutado contra el abdomen su pequeño hermanito, que de pequeño ya no tenia nada, esparciéndolo y volviendo las caricias intolerables; Sam torneo los ojos al sentir como le embadurnaba el miembro y seguía bajando por sus pelotas dejándolas brillantes y terminando en la palpitante abertura, que se sentía caliente y tierna...

 

Dean tenia seca la garganta, no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y ya se venia venir un centenar de horas para hablar de esto y el tendría que imprimir miles de horas de huida del tema dejándolo exhausto...

 

Sam pego un respingo arqueando su espalda pegando su abdomen a Dean y su cabeza contra el colchón, sin dejas de sostenerse de los hombros de su hermano mayor que hervían al contacto con su piel.

 

Dean tenia media falange dentro y los músculos de este intimo lugar le estaban volviendo loco y solo era un dedo, se movió en círculos y se introdujo por completo, la falange se deslizaba fácilmente con el condenado lubricante de melón que inundaba la imagen que tenia de Sam, una fruta tan prohibida y excitante, que jamas pensó disfrutar tanto del contacto extremo con su piel y su interior...

 

Unido a su dedo otro mas, entrelazarlos y apresurando las embestidas, no lo resistiría mas. Los músculos de Sam le succionaban dentro y el solo quería fundirse en ese calor abrazador, otro dedo mas y la dilatación parecía estar lista.... Sam prácticamente se follaba solo y el miraba como las gotas de sudor le recorren el rostro, el cuelo y los brazos llegando a su pecho, a ese pezón tan duro que no resistió y mordisqueo de manera bruta y degusto con ganas, Sam pego un grito de placer al sentirle ahí, el había evitado hacerlo pero no resistió la imagen completa y el olor dulce que le quemaba la garganta...

 

La primera embestida fue dura y prominente, entro de un solo movimiento. a Sam le dolió, podía verlo en su cara pero esa expresión fue rápidamente borrada con dos penetraciones mas, el labio de Sam temblaba al intentar respirar y Dean le comió la boca para callar los fuertes jadeos, entre tanto movimiento la cama empezó a crujir bestialmente y Sam solo decía “¡¡Mas Dean!! ¡¡¡MAS!!!!” gritaba y Dean le daba lo que quería, pero estaba incomodo, no podía aplicar toda la fuerza que quería en esa posición, se separo de Sam y este se sintió vacío, le dio la vuelta y levanto su cadera, dejando que la cara de Sam descanse en la almohada, tomo su palpitante miembro donde las oscuras venas se hinchaban en cada latido, y lo embadurno mas con el lubricante...

 

Alineo la entrada de Sam con su polla, abriéndole bien las piernas y empujo como un animal, Sam gimió de la manera mas erótica y se sujeto de las sabanas con un agarre feroz, Dean arremetía y la velocidad y la fuerza que le imprimía a cada embestida le hacia ver las estrellas a Sammy cuando golpeaba su próstata. Dean tomo su miembro y le propino algo de alivio, llevando el mismo ritmo de sus acometidas, minutos después Sam se corría por segunda vez, dejando laxo su cuerpo por completo....

 

Dean sintió como le llegaba el orgasmo a Sam, cuando las paredes de su jugosa entrada se cerraron sobre su miembro obligándole a acabar dentro, cayo sobre la espalda del menor mientras se derramaba por completo en su interior...

 

Sam se quedo dormido instantáneamente y su respiración se normalizaba, a Dean le costo salir de el y se recostó a su lado, el cuerpo entero le temblequeaba, había sido el mejor polvo de todos los tiempos y lo había tenido con Sam, dios quería matarse, agarrar la colt y exterminar su alma porque no se merecía ni siquiera ir al infierno...

 

Se levanto como pudo y puso orden en el baño dándose un tiempo para pensar todas y cada una de las respuestas que tendría que darle a u hermano mañana, mojo una toalla con agua tibia y volvió donde Sam, lo limpio y lo refresco, lo tapo con el acolchado y el después de darse un baño, dudo un buen rato en meterse en su cama o ir y dormir junto a Sam; intento dormir solo pero cada minuto que paso con Sam retumbaba en su cabeza; frustrado revoleo el cobertor y se metió en la cama con Sam. tiro de el para abrazarlo a gusto, dejando la cabeza de su hermanito reposar en su pecho...

 

 

La mañana llego demasiado pronto, los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentos y perezosos, veía el colgante de Dean en primer plano y se percato de que Dean lo abrasaba y estaban desnudos en la cama, en un flash todos los recuerdos de esa noche le pegaron dejándolo helado... se retiro de la cama en silencio y se metió en el baño, abrió las canillas y se metió en la ducha....

 

Dios había dormido con su hermano mayor, que horror, lo pero de esto es que ..bueno no le parecía tan terrible, recordaba al hombre topo inyectándolo y su estado después de eso lo excitado que estaba, la vos de su hermano hablando con Bobby fuera del cuarto junto a la puerta... recuerda el pidiéndole a Dean que lo tocara , sus manos cubrieron su rostro avergonzado de todo eso, dios que bien la había pasado...

 

De repente se sintió raro algo mareado, pensó que era por que no habían comido nada en todo el día de ayer, salio de la ducha y tomo la toalla para secarse cundo el espejo le devolvió la imagen de las marcas que su hermano le dejo de recuerdo...

 

Los moretones en sus caderas, muslos y espalda, los chupetones en el cuello y en su pecho, lo rojo que estaba uno de sus pezones y solo atino a acariciar cada lugar con la yema de los dedos; le pareció que sentía nuevamente a su hermano sobre el, un escalofrío placentero le recorrió la espina, sacudió la cabeza, se vistió y salio de allí rápidamente...

 

capitulo dos

 

La condenada luz de la ventan le hacia arder los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo y no despertar por lo menos en tres días estaba a agotado, la caza, el rastreo, Sam quejándose de que estaban perdidos, Sam desapareciendo, el rastreando a Sam y el puto hombre topo que lo drogo y Sa.....

 

Dean se levanto de un salto de la cama parándose a un lado, miro la cama vacía, la habitación estaba en silencio y recorrió lo 6 metros cuadrados con obsecion, sus manos tirando desesperadamente de su pelo corto y todas las cosas que pensó eran sobre Sam horrorizado, huyendo de el por lo que hizo anoche, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba encontrarlo y explicarle... ¡Dios! tenia que aclararle que era por la droga que no... ¡¡¡Dios!!! no hay manera de explicar nada...

 

Los pasos de Dean hacia la puerta eran pesados y dolorosos el solo pensamiento de que Sam no le perdone o le odie, por no hacer lo medianamente correcto y buscarle una chica y dejar que este así por horas hasta encontrar una. Era lo correcto, no entrar y follárselo. Si! apesar de lo que le pedía Sam gemido tras gemido, su hermanito estaba muy drogado y el se aprovecho... si! eso fue lo que hizo, se castigo rudamente.

 

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió pero apenas miro hacia la brillante luz del exterior allí estaba Sam, con media docena de paquetes colgando de sus brazos y mas entre ellos contorsionándose para que no se le cayeran, y tenia una gigante dona de chocolate en la boca a medio masticar...

 

Sam se acerco y Dean le dejo el espacio para que entre cerrando la puerta tras su paso, Sam no dijo nada solo tiro todos y cada uno de los paquetes y bolsas en la mesa de la cocina que abandono solo un momento su botín para tomar un vaso de la alacena y se sentó a comer la dona de chocolate que empujaba dentro de su boca sacando mas de uno de los paquetes...

 

Dean estaba atónito jamas vio comer tanto a Sammy y menos tantas cosas dulces y saladas al mismo tiempo. El que seguía de pie frente a la puerta, retomo sus pasos y se sentó frente a el, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada extrañada, Sam no le dijo nada.

 

De vez en cuando le dedicaba medio segundo para mirarle y seguía comiendo como una bestia, pastelillos, mas donas, twinkis y pastelillos de coco, después hamburguesas y papas a granel, enormes vasos de leche y refresco. Dean no dijo nada no se creía con derecho a nada... Sam seguía mirándolo en contadas ocasiones y Dean podría jurar que se sonrojaba y le olvidaba nuevamente para seguir comiendo...

 

\- Eh... Sam... - dudo a preguntar..  
\- Uhmmm?? - levanto la cabeza de su comida con media hamburguesa en la boca...y con la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida...  
\- Estas bien...? - apoyando los codos en el pedazo de mesa libre de comida chatarra..  
\- Eh... mm.... si? - se puso nervioso y tomo otra dona remplazando la hamburguesa..  
\- Ok... seguro???.... - remarco   
\- Si, Dean estoy bien en serio.. - sacando otro cartón de leche de las bolsas y sirviéndose todo lo que le entraba en el vaso...

 

Dean tenia cero intenciones de profundizar en el tema, si Sam quería simular que nada había pasado el haría lo mismo e igualmente jamas se repetiría aquello, y parecía que Sam entendía que había pasado solo por la droga y nada mas...

 

Se levanto algo aliviado y entro al baño, se metió en la ducha y se quedo largo rato allí intentando relajarse pero el calor del agua solo le hacia pensar en su hermano, sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces pero no logro apartar ni un minuto de lo que paso con Sam...

 

Mas frustrado de lo que entro al baño, salio vestido y listo para tomar la carretera, era mejor aprovechar la luz del sol después de tanto jaleo. Pero cuando salio, Sam estaba súper dormido en la cama donde ambos se despertaron sujetando con fuerza la almohada y con el rostro muy tranquilo...

 

Fue a sacudirle cuando vio los restos de chocolate y leche en su rostro... miro por enzima de su hombro y la mesa estaba llena de envoltorios, se acerco y nada, absolutamente nada había allí... miro todas las cajas de donas y hamburguesas, no había rastro de un solo bocado, solo papeles y cajas vacías...

 

Sam se había comido unos tres quilos de azúcar y grasa, como le decía a el cada vez que paraban a desayunar en alguna cafetería, le miro y su hermano estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera despertó cuando lo zamarreo y lo llamo …

 

Algo no andaba bien, lo miro largas horas, estaba recorriendo cada cosa que hicieron desde que salieron tras el hombre topo....pero nada, no se le ocurría que podría ser lo que llevaba a su hermanito a actuar tan raro y todo le llevo a que solo estaba somatizando lo que había pasado entre ellos y que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero un respingo de Sam lo sobresalto...

 

Sam salto de la cama tan rápido que solo se quedo allí tieso con los ojos fijos en la cama y la mano en su boca, miro a Dean un segundo y salio corriendo al baño...

 

Vomito todo, todo lo que se metió a la boca 5 horas antes, Dean le recriminaba que era un imbécil por comer tantas cosas distintas fuera de horario y le ayudo a que el pelo no se le ensucie con su creciente malestar, sosteniéndole el pelo y poniendo una mano en su frente para que no se maree mas...pero el chico seguía vomitando ….

 

Cuando se recupero se durmió otra vez y Dean simplemente se sentía mas y mas culpable...

 

Los días pasaron y no se toco el tema “sexo” y “entre ellos” para nada, viajaban por a carretera 36 oeste a Minessota por un caso de vampiros, que estaban matando ancianas en masa. Sam le pedía a cada rato algo, todo era capricho últimamente.... que quería fruta, que quería chocolate o merengue o papas fritas con huevo o leche, mucha leche...y helado. Sam se había convertido en una fosa sin fondo …

 

Los malestares y lo vómitos matinales no le detenían en su ingesta...de todo lo que veía, una tarde en un pueblito muy chico, se detuvo en una panadería y compro dos kilos de pan recién hecho y galletas de avena y almendras... si no fuese porque es un hombre pensaría que esta embarazado ja ja si como no.

 

Los vómitos pasaron y las extrañas combinaciones de comida también, pero aun así comía el doble de todo, Dean supuso que su cuerpo se había enterado recién ahora, que Sam media 2 metros de puro musculo y que era un cazador que necesitaba muchas energías para estar bien y activo...

 

Dos meses mas y Sam seguía así comiendo mucho y durmiendo mas, los caprichos se renombraban ahora a seguirle a todos lados, no dejándole espacio suficiente para ligar con nadie y tener la mirada de Sam en el todo el tiempo....

 

Pero se estaba hartando de no decirle nada solo por la culpa que tenia encima, así que una noche apenas Sam se durmió, el salio disparado de la habitación. Necesitaba con desespero un coño y lo quería ya, si no follaba esa noche no podría respirar un día mas con Sam pegado a el.

 

Las horas pasaron y el se la paso de lujo, la peliroja y camarera que les atendió esta mañana, tenia una amiga a la que le gustaba la fiesta; dio gracias al cielo por su gran resistencia y dejarlas exhaustas y dormidas antes de salir del departamento …

 

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia se le fue al demonio al ver a Sammy sentado en la esquina de la cama, llorando con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas, las lágrimas lo perturbaron por completo, fluían sin fin por sus mejillas y Dean apenas si pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

 

\- ...Sam que pasa... - mascullo sorprendido...  
\- Dean.. - trago duramente al decir su nombre  
\- Sam que sucedió ??... - Dean se acercaba manteniendo una distancia prudente  
\- Donde estabas...??? - reclamo  
\- Eh? - atónito  
\- ¿¿¿¿¿DONDE ESTABAS????? ¡¡¡¡BASTARDO!!!- grito con desespero  
\- Wow... que pasa?- levanto las manos en son de paz  
\- Porque me dejaste solo!!! - reclamo  
\- Uhmm bueno Sam había quedado... - replico  
\- Habías.... - Sam se quedo sin aire, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se abrieron de par en par llenos de dolor.

 

Se levanto y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta poniendo el seguro y se hecho a llorar como si le hubiesen condenado a muerte...Dean se quedo de una pieza no entendía nada, golpeo la puerta pidiendo que le deje entrar pero Sam solo le pedía que se marche... no le quería ver, ni escuchar...

 

La paciencia winchester apareció rauda y tiro la puerta abajo... entro al baño dispuesto a matar a Sam por tanta gilipollez junta. Y porque el no era quien para controlarle, demonios que era el mayor y podía hacer lo que quisiera...

 

Pero la visión de su hermano hecho un ovillo llorando a mares con la cabeza enterrada en las piernas y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas hecho un nudo de angustia, le dio un vuelco de estomago, quiso respirar muy hondo intentando tener paciencia y tener el animo para consolarlo lo que sea que fuese ese berrinche...

 

\- Sam... - se agacho frente a el.  
\- Vete Dean ...- lloriqueo agudamente.  
\- Escucha no soy adivino, si? dime que pasa en realidad! por que esto no puede ser por que no te avise donde estaba o porque te despertaste y yo no estaba... - Dean rebuscaba en su cabeza algo razonable.  
\- Es justamente eso ...-  
\- ¿¿¿¿Eh????? mira no se porque??? no entiendo nada...-  
\- Yo...no...yo no... te... - balbuceo entre lágrimas gruesas hundiéndose en si mismo.  
\- Tu no que??...-  
\- ¡¡¡¡Yo no te gusto mas porque estoy gordo...!!!! - Dean tuvo un shock que le detuvo toda neurona en funcionamiento...  
\- ¿¿¿¿Como???? - atizo a responder...  
\- Eso!!! que te vas por ahí con cualquiera y me dejas solo porque estoy gordo y vivo con hambre!!!  
\- lloriqueo entre palabra y palabra, Dean trago en seco y dijo lo que no pensó decir nunca...  
\- Estas celoso??? -  
\- NO IDIOTA!!! estoy compungido porque no me tocas desde aquella vez como si te diera asco y te vas a follar cuanta cosa con pulso que te encuentres en tu camino!!! - se levanto y corrió a la puerta tomando su chaqueta.

 

Sam desapareció en la noche... Dean seguía en el piso del baño con los ojos clavados en la pared y con el culo en el piso del empujón que le dio Sam para salir de allí, cuando por fin pudo pensar un segundo, lo único que le cerraba es que Sam no había hablado del tema sexo y ellos en la misma oración porque pensó que le había dado asco...

 

Pero de que coño habla si fue el mejor polvo de su vida!!, se levanto resbalando en el piso mojado del baño y corrió tras Sam, estuvo un largo rato recorriendo calles, y callejones buscándole.

 

Cuando le encontró, el castaño se estaba mirando en un espejo, y seguía llorando. Se paso las manos por la nuca y se acerco para aclararle un par de cosas. Estaba a menos de dos pasos de Sam cuando Sam le vio y se arrojo a sus brazos... lo apretó contra su cuerpo, hundiendo si nariz en su cuello y el le respondió el gesto, solo le dijo que era un idiota y que se le ocurrían las estupideces mas grandes que jamas escucho...

 

Sam se separo de el y con la manga del jersey se limpio el rostro refregando de tal manera que sus ojos quedaron rojos y dilatados, a Dean le recordó a esa noche y la cara que tenia Sam cuando lo penetraba y este le pedía mas y el solo pensamiento de Sam en ese estado le puso tan duro que no parecía que se había echado un polvo hacia menos de una hora.

 

No lo pensó mucho y le beso. Fue un beso casto, de labio con labio pero igual de satisfactorio, le seco mejor el rostro sin romper el contacto y Sam cerro los ojos aceptando el cariño que le faltaba de su hermano hacia semanas...

 

Dean no se acuerda de como es que.... de repente estaba sobre Sam follándoselo duramente prometiéndole que se lo follaría a diario si tanto le gustaba y que le importaba una mierda que de tanto comer, ahora tuviese esa pancita de nada...

 

Entre jadeos y gemido, gritos y suplicas, se corrieron al mismo tiempo. exhaustos y mas que satisfechos... la mañana estaba a minutos de llegar y Dean solo tapo las ventanas con mantas para que el jodido sol les dejara dormir...

 

Sam dormía en la cama y el se tiro junto a el, miraba el techo preguntándose porque coño no se dormía de una puñetera vez, pero lo había hecho de nuevo, durmió con su hermanito y prometió, le juro que no dejaría de hacerlo...donde estaba la colt cuando la necesitaba ¡mierda!.

 

A la siguiente mañana después de pasar un día entero en a cama y pidiendo pizza por teléfono para no dejar el lecho, tenia que salir de allí y pegarse un baño porque el olor a humanidad que llevaba era simplemente asqueroso, volteo a ver a Sam en el descansar del pequeño, lo recorrió con la mirada deteniéndose en su estomago...

 

Si estaba un poco gordo pero era solo su vientre lo que estaba hinchado y casi le parecía tierno ese bultito que no era la mitad de un balón de fútbol americano por la mitad...

 

No le dio importancia, pensó si hace unas 200 abdominal por día se le bajaba...

 

Los días trascurrieron y Sam estaba contento con todo, todo le resultaba maravilloso, a Dean le gusto mucho tener a su hermano de tan buen humor a diario, siempre con secciones de sexo desenfrenado y algunas marcadas clases de amor carnal.. suave y dulce que a Dean empezó a gustarle demasiado, empezó a mirar a Sam con otros ojos y el mismo se asusto, descartando la idea de estar enamorado del gigantón...

 

Pero pasadas las semanas ese sentimiento se le amontonaba en el pecho y le estallaba cada vez que sin razón alguna Sam le abrasaba o le tomaba de la mano mientras desayunaban en la habitación o cuando dormían le acariciaba el pelo o el rostro, jugaba con sus manos y le llenaba de besos...

 

Tres meces después en una cacería en la que Bobby les pidió colaboración, Sam termino lastimado en el pecho, un hombre lobo los acorralo a el y a Bobby y Sam protegió con su cuerpo al viejo cazador...

 

Después de que Bobby le insultara de arriba abajo por tamaña estupidez y de irse del lugar, Dean tomo el botiquín del maletero y Sam le esperaba sentado en el frente del impala, cuando su hermano abrió la caja y se dispuso a quitarle la sudadera noto que Sam lloraba...

 

\- Sam? Que tanto te duele???.-  
\- Si...-  
\- Déjame ver...- se preocupo bajando el cierre del jersey  
\- No Dean me duele que Bobby...snif - se refregó los ojos con todo el brazo  
\- Eh? Bobby ….estas llorando porque el viejo lobo te grito??... - pregunto asombrado  
\- Si yo no quería que le lastimara.. - se reclino sobre el y Dean lo estrujo en su pecho  
\- Ya bueno, no le des importancia - le froto la espalda y Sam se colgaba de su cazadora...  
\- Pero..snif snif -  
\- Estas muy sensible últimamente...-  
\- Si puede ser.. - 

 

Ya en el motel Sam se durmió enseguida, Dean se baño y se acostó en su cama, hacia un par de semanas no dormían juntos porque Sam ocupaba toda la cama y frente a Bobby no podían pedir una king, pero al voltear se en el colchón lo quedo mirando... el rostro pacifico, el pelo revuelto y las manos tomándose el estomago...

 

La panza de Sam no paraba de crecer y el no dejaba de comer y sus estados de humor eran un sube y baja, pero el sueño le fue ganando de a poco y cerrando los párpados...

 

\- ¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!- grito Sam en un sobresalto que dejo a Dean sentado en la cama  
\- ¡¡¿¿Que, Que paso??!!-  
\- No se algo me pego desde dentro!!! - replico Sam asustado...mirando a Dean

 

capitulo tres

 

\- ¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!- grito Sam en un sobresalto que dejo a Dean sentado en la cama  
\- ¡¡¿¿Que, Que paso??!!-  
\- No se algo me pego desde dentro !!!- replico Sam asustado...mirando a Dean  
\- ¿¿Como??-Dean se abalanzo sobre Sam quitando las matas y levantando la camiseta...  
\- ¡¡¡Auch!!!-ambos miraron atentos el abultado abdomen

 

Dean acerco la mano lentamente y de repente la pie del estomago se movió formando un bulto que se movía y le hacia doler a Sam, el rubio no lo dudo mucho, se alistaron y se metieron al impala rumbo al hospital mas cercano pero el desgraciado estaba a 500 millas. lo mas cercano a un ultrasonido era una fabrica que los importaba...

Irrumpieron en el lugar abriéndose paso, la cara de Dean asusto mucho a Sam, había 4 cosas que podía darle tanta hambre y que se formara dentro de el un bicho...Dean temió que el hombre topo en realidad haya podido meterle mano a Sam, además después de estos 6 meses se cruzaron con mas de 40 criaturas y cuatro de ellas se reproducían con hombres porque resistían mejor el nacimiento de los moustros que desgarraban desde dentro para salir una vez maduros...

Estando en la zona de embalaje Dean ayudo a Sam a ponerse en una mesa y busco donde enchufar el ultrasonido para ver que coño había dentro de Sam. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y la cara de Dean empalideció...Sam estaba mas asustado aun y empezó a hiperventilar cuando Dean no respondía ni una sola de sus preguntas...

El cazador lo miro y le pidió que se calmara, saco un caramelo de su chaqueta y lo desenvolvió distrayendo a Sam, se lo dio en la boca y le dio un beso, Dean se alejo unos metros tomo su celular estuvo hablando con alguien un buen rato hasta que Sam se distrajo del caramelo porque la persona del otro lado del celular le gritaba desaforadamente...

El rubio volvió y le dijo nada mas que se iban a lo de Bobby...

Sam camino detrás de Dean el cazador llevaba la cabeza agachas como si hubiese matado a dos setenares de personas por las mejores causas del mundo pero no se perdonara las muertes, sus dolores y movimientos internos se habían calmado cuando Dean volvió a el...

Era obvio que le preocupaba y que sabia bien que tenia en su interior, en el impala no lo aguanto mas, necesitaba saber esa cosa que empezó a moverse de nuevo al encender el impala, pero de manera menos dolorosa como si el sonido del motor le gustara...

 

\- Dean para el auto … - dice Sam con la vos tomada  
\- Como? Te sientes mal?? te duele? - Dean le miro asustado...las cejas arqueadas y juntas  
\- Dean que te detengas!!! - le ordeno severo y con la vos ronca  
\- Ok ok !!!! - Dean se arrimo a la vanquina y detuvo el motor, Sam sintió un dolor fuerte de nuevo y salio del auto seguido de Dean   
\- Vas a decirme que vistes aquí dentro y me lo dirás ahora!!!! - le ordeno apuntándose al vientre  
\- Sam ….. - intentando aplazarlo y girándose para no mirarle...  
\- Dean!! dilo ya!!!... - reclamo con mucha frustración  
\- Sube al auto lo hablaremos cuando estemos allá... - decidido a meterse de nuevo al auto  
\- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me lo digas!!!! - amenazo apartándose mas del impala y sentándose en la parada del bus  
\- Sam! entra al coche ya!!! - ordeno golpeando su lado del techo del auto  
\- No!!! - se cruzo de brazos por encima de la panza y esta le dio una patada, le dolió y cerro un ojo Dean vio como se doblaba un poco del dolor...  
\- ¡¡¡¡Demonios Sam!!!! que mas quieres de mi!!!! -  
\- Que, que quiero de ti???? no quiero nada Dean!!! solo la puta verdad, te jode tanto!!! -  
\- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡si!! ¡¡me jode!!!!¡¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!!!! - golpeo mas duro el techo del impala  
\- SOLO DILO!!!! - le grito   
\- ESTAS EMBARAZADO OK?!!!! - dijo mirándolo con los brazos abierto y dejándolos caer pesadamente contra su cuerpo 

 

Vago unos minutos por la carretera dando vueltas y maldiciente a si mismo...Sam intentaba razonar eso, se tomo el estomago y lo acaricio, esperando encontrar una respuesta lo que fuese que había allí se movía plácido por la caricia...

 

\- Embarazado???....de que Dean??.... - murmuro viendo como su hermano se le acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a el. 

 

Dean sujeto sus manos no podía ni mirarle a los ojos, los dos pares de extremidades pegadas a su estomago y su hermano lo dijo... no le cabía duda de lo que había visto en la pantalla del ultrasonido...

 

\- ...Es humano.... es un bebe... es...DIOS!!!.. - dejo caer sus manos sobre el vientre y sintió en su frente el movimiento lento que hacia...  
\- Es mio... tuyo... no se!! si es...... solo vamos a lo de Bobby a que me fusile de una vez... - acoto con la vos quebrada no podía tragar y el aire no quería salir de sus pulmones...  
\- No quiero Dean.... - sollozo  
\- Sam, por favor, el nos va a ayudar si??-  
\- Dean me quiero acostar y dormir... estoy muerto, no dormimos nada desde la cacería y la espalda me esta matando y la verdad no le quiero ver la cara a Bobby cuando me vea así... - las lágrimas se le caían 

 

Como hermano mayor solo le dio gusto, llamo a Bobby y le dijo que no irían a su casa. El viejo lobo le grito por una hora y le colgó...Dean estaba exhausto. Sam pedía una habitación y esperaba que durmiendo un poco juntos, esto desapareciera dios quería a su hermano mas de lo que nunca imagino y esto era inverosímil además de demasiado descabellado...

Siempre pensó que algún día se encontraría con algún hijo perdido por ahí, de sus múltiples aventuras con camareras pero esto rayaba la realidad, dejando un agujero muy profundo de zanjar...

La idea de un niño después de todo con la persona que amas no debería ser un karma, debería estar feliz... no??? es lo que las personas normales hacen... bueno el no es normal, tachando el punto, Sam tampoco y su relación se había desfigurado de hermanos a amantes sin dejar de ser hermanos y era un embrollo nada normal y enzima, un niño dentro de Sam, ¿¿¿en serio???¡¡¡demonios!!!

 

Cuando entraron a la habitación Dean intentaba que la situación pareciera lo mas normal del mundo, hablando de que iban a cenar...pero al abrir la puerta y allí había dos camas, las miro sin entender y Sam solo se metió en una sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos, con chaqueta y todo, se envolvió en el cobertor y apago la luz...

En nudo que tenia el rubio en la garganta era grande y ardía, no se acostó, ni durmió esa noche, el pensamiento de Sam sobre todo esto le importaba y mucho. Y no saber cual era le desesperaba, paso toda la noche bebiendo y pensando en la oscuridad... mirando lo que apenas se distinguía de la figura de Sam, la espalda ancha, las caderas pequeñas y de lado ni se le veía la redonda barriga...

Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, pero después de estar bien borracho se dirigió a su cama, se tiro en ella dejando la piernas colgando y su espalda pegada al colchón, era la situación mas jodida del mundo y les tenia que pasar justo a ellos...

El repiqueteo del celular de Dean le despertó, estiro la mano y tomo el celular, era la vos de Bobby y mas calmo le pido en una orden serena que vayan a su casa y le colgó...era obvio que Bobby estaba sobrecogido por la noticia. Primero que Dean se acostó con Sam para que las drogas salieran de su cuerpo y segundo que Sam quedara embarazado, por que el condenado hombre topo le había inyectado algo mas que solo drogas afrodisiacas...

Intento incorporarse pero no pudo, la cabeza le dolía mucho y los ojos estaban ciegos de tanta luz en la habitación...levanto la cabeza sintiendo el mareo previo al lanzado de su estomago y vio a Sam sentado en el piso dormido sobre su estomago, sujetándole la cintura y con las manos afianzadas a su camisa...

\- Eh... Sammy....- le revolvió el pelo son suavidad para despertarlo  
\- Uhhhhhh...- se movió frotando su rostro contra su abdomen...  
\- Despierta princesa...-  
\- No me digas así Dean!!...- remoloneando..quejumbroso...  
\- Si te digo! vamos arriba!!...- lo levanto del suelo y lo sentó en la cama  
\- Sam se refregaba los ojos y Dean le acomodaba el pelo porque estaba hecho una maraña...  
\- Dean y como se supone que lo tendré..? -  
\- ¿¿¿EH??? - era muy temprano para una pregunta así  
\- Digo.... yo me lo quedo, es mio si tu.... no quieres, bueno me iré por ahí y ya veré que hago - se levanto mientras su hermano se quedaba duro de la imprecisión...  
\- Cristo!!! Sam es muy temprano para tus divagues!!!! - aclaro con la vos profunda y rasposa  
\- Como??? PERO DEAN!!! - salio del baño remilgando  
\- Pero nada!!! como se te ocurre que lo tendrás solo??!!! es tan mio como tuyo y ni se te ocurra dejarme a un lado..- le amenazo mirándolo severo y Sam solo hizo un puchero bajando la mirada al piso...   
\- Pensé que no lo querías... por la cara que tenias anoche...-  
\- Que??!!!!! si seras idiota!!! como quieres que este! voy a tener un hijo con mi hermano menor y que da la casualidad es un tío gigante con cara de perrito apaleado y me saltas con esto con la resaca de infarto que tengo.. - después de rebuznar todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta, dando giros y pasos sin rumbo por la habitación, comentando su punto se sentó y se agarro la cabeza quedándose así...

 

Sam se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, no se esperaba que Dean saltar sobre el para abrazarlo, con la cara metida en su cuello le pidió que no dijera mas estupideces, el le quería y que lo abandonara otra vez después de todo lo que pasaron juntos el se moría...

El tema de tenerlo o no, no fue necesario después de cambiar de habitación por una con una king y simplemente dormir todo el día y pasar relajados los siguientes dos se armaron de fuerza y valor para enfrentar a Bobby; era una lastima que estuvieran tan cerca de Dakota...

 

Aparcando el coche en el frente de el la caza, Bobby salio a recibirlos con la cara de muerto de no haber dormido nada en días...Sam se negaba a salir de coche, hasta que Bobby le pego un grito y se bajo casi llorando, Dean estuvo a punto de encajarle un puñetazo por tratarle mal. Con lo sensible que estaba Sammy.

 

No les dijo nada cuando se sentaron el la oficina del mayor de los cazadores, les entrego un sobre...  
en el había una carta de Bobby para ellos que no debian abrir hasta que llegaran a la dirección que decía el sobre, Dean puso caras pensando que se trataba de un caso, del cual no quería saber nada. El viejo lo hecho después de eso con la escopeta en mano y la advertencia de que no se aparecieran ni llamaran en dos meses.

 

La bronca del cazador era crónica y Sam estaba confundido a mas no poder, la dirección era del otro lado del mismo pueblo donde Bobby vivía era una casa algo destartalada pero que tenia todas las ventanas nuevas y la puerta también, les pareció extraño, tomaron sus armas y entraron.

La casa estaba limpia. solo había una cama grande, una nerceria que Sam se quedo mirando largo rato porque todo en ella era nuevo, en la cocina había dos silla, una mesa y una sillita para bebes, en el comedor lo que les asombro, era un corral lleno de peluches, juguetes de todo tipo y para todas las edades y ropa de bebes. Sam junto al atónito de Dean soltó el arma de repente asustando al rubio provocándole que de un salto en el lugar, tomo el sobre del bolsillo del mayor...y lo leyó en vos alta.

 

En la carta decía que la casa estaba a su nombre, que les pertenecía y que les serviría para criar a niño/a, lo que fuera...que no le importaba que estuviesen juntos pero que no tengas demostraciones de cariño frente a el por que los cosía a tiros...

 

También decía que les había puesto una cuanta en el banco y que la oficial Mills y el doctor Huckman, el cual el nombre les dio escalofríos, estaban al tanto de todo y que los ayudarían en el alumbramiento y acallar a los rumores de los curiosos (gracias a Mills), también decía que el nombre lo elegía el y se acabo, no se discute el tema, el nunca tendría nietos y esa era su única posibilidad, les consideraba sus hijos por mas bastardos que les resultara ahora y por no decir esto diferente pero fue muy duro aceptarlo y aun lo esta procesando...

Los chicos se miraron y Dean recorría rápidamente toda la casa, no se lo creía tenían casa, un hogar y Bobby se los regalo, dios! es el mejor padre del mundo!! (pensó) Dean recorriendo la oficina y el sótano que estaba predispuesto para protegerles de cualquier cosa...

La sonrisa enorme no se le borraba... Sam estaba tan emocionado, que se acariciaba el vientre distraída mente. Dean regreso donde dejo a Sammy, intercambiándose sonrisas por sonrisas con lágrimas y hoyuelos, lo beso, lo abrazo y se quedaron en mitad del living un largo rato sobrecogidos de la felicidad que nunca tuvieron y que de ahora en mas seria suya y de nadie mas...

 

fin.


End file.
